The Legacy Of Hell
by Deathshallcome -aka DSC
Summary: Ok I have updated the story and made some changes, Chapter 14 is in! Please can I have some Reviews? Thxs! Things have changed, Alexis is no longer apart of the story... many changes are being made, copyright is still given to their respectful owners
1. Prologue

The Legacy Of Darkness

A Dragon Booster/reality/the legend of spyro cross over

Main Characters

Beau (original dragon of legend)

Female Beau (Blackandgolddragons Oc Dragon)

Spyro

Cynder

Alex half-breed

Alex Earthling

Banshun

Boonoo

Character Match ups

CynderxSpyro

BanshunxBoonoo

Prologue

Hells Attack

"Sir? How is that reading coming?" "...Good no demons on the planet at all!" "What about the other planet?" "Same! There are no signs of demon activity there too!" "Good... Good... What about our home? Any signs of demon activity there too?" "Nope, all clear." "Excellent... now we coul..." "Wait! I am picking something up! It's coming from the dragon realms!" "What?!" "Not good... The dragon temple is under attack!! Alot of dragons are being killed as well speak! It seems they are targeting Cynder for some reason!" "Its because she's with child! And not just any child! She's carrying Spyros offspring!" "Should we send in our platoon?" "No... I got a better idea... Came contact with the half-breed!" "ROGER!!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Journey To The Dragon Temple

A half-breed was on a tower relaxing himself... it has been a few years since his last encounter with demons... the earthling Alex sacrificed himself to put an end to the void... and sealed it up... suddenly his comm was beeping, he checked who it was... and it was coming from the Signas! He opened the link. "Yes?" He asked "Alex! We need you on the ship on the double!! Something has gone wrong!" A guy said. "Then beam me aboard." Alex told him. "Roger!"

He was beamed aboard the signas and he walked toward the Command Center. "Whats wrong?" He asked as he entered the command center. "Dragon Temple is under attack! The guardians are doing their best with Spyro to defend it but they are losing! You need to..." The command was saying. "Spyro?! Is he alright?? And what about Cynder!?" He asked. "Don't worry shes safe... for now... Do you know them?" The commander asked. "Yes... 3 years ago a space ship I was in crashed into their realms... Spyro and Cynder found me and saved me from dying... I owe them my life." He told them "They helped me rebuild this ship and I told them I would keep in contact with them as best as possible... I am gonna need 3 gunners, 5 snipers, and 2 communications men." He told them. "ok... I shall do that."

At the dragon temple.

"Ignitus? Are you ok?" A purple dragon asked. "I am fine young one... you just becareful... We haven't fought these types of enemies before." Ignitus told the teenager dragon. The purple dragon nodded. Soon a beam smashed into Ignitus and send him crashing into a wall. "Ignitus!!" The purple dragon exclaimed before he too was thrown into a wall. He tried to get up... but was to injured to move... He slumped down... looking weakly up. 'Is... this... the... end?' He weakly thought as his vision was blurry... all he could see was the demons feet getting closer and closer.

Alex charged at the horde as the snipers picked them off from a distance... The gunners took the left flank and began killing the demons. They saved the three guardians from being killed. "Thank you... for being a human... you actually helped us." The green colored dragon said. "How do we know they are on our side??" The yellow colored dragon asked "Well they have their weapons pointed at those creatures... and not us, I believe they are here to help us Volteer... hey! Look at that one human... doesn't he look familiar?" The blue dragon asked pointing at Alex. "Now that you mention it he does... he looks like the one human Cynder and Spyro saved from dying..." The green dragon whispered "Against our wishes that is Terrador" The yellow dragon said "Where's spyro??" Alex asked "…." They didn't respond. "Volteer…… you know where he is.. tell me…. he and Cynder are in great danger!" Alex told him… Volteers eyes widened. "In the next room with Ignitus, is that you Alex?" Terrador asked "Yes it is… its been over 3 years since I came back…. and now I have to go.." He said as he dashed off… only to see Cynder in a cage and teleported away. "SPYRO!!" She screamed before she disappeared. "Dammit!" Alex said..

To Be Continued

Plz give me peaceful reviews and not rude ones thank you very much.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Spyros Connection To Alex

Spyro got up... he looked around... he slowly got up out of the nest he made for him and Cynder... he got up... and looked around "Cynder?" His voice echoed... "CYNDER?!" He cried out. "Here my love." She said smiling... Spyro sighed smiling... Then suddenly she disappeared! He looked around. "Cynder?? Cynder?? CYNDER?!" He screamed...as he dashed through an seemingly endless hall... He then came up to a dead dragon body... it was Cynders! "Cynder? Stop playing... please... wake up..." He said shaking her a bit... but she didn't move or breath. "Cynder..." He said with tears in his eyes "NNNOOOOOOO!!" He screamed.

--

Spyro jolted his head up to a cold cloth touching his forehead... he looked up and saw a human sitting there. "Human!" He hissed jumping back... readying himself to attack this human. "So Spyro... how are you?" He asked... Spyro stood there... a bit stunned... "How...do you know my name?" He asked. "Don't joke with me... you should know me." The human said... Sparks came in... "Whoa! Is that you Alex?" Sparks asked. "Well... at least the loud mouth remembers me." Alex said... Sparks just sighed. "There he goes again... opening his tiny human mouth." Sparks said cockly. "Well at least I got a tiny mouth rather then a big one!" Alex replied "hmph!" Sparks said as he flew of. "Alex? Well.. I don't remember who you are... but Sparks seems to know you... Which probably means I know you too..." Spyro said... he began looking around with his head. "Wheres Cynder? Wheres my mate?" He asked. Alex didn't respond... "Your telling me you don't remember that too 'Oh wise one'" Sparks said with a cocky attitude. "Remember what? Where is she?! Tell me now!!" Spyro said as he was beginning to get pissed. "She has been kidnapped... I found you and Ignitus just bearly clinging to life." He told Spyro, worry spread across Spyros face. 'Do they know? Why would they go after... oh no! They aren't after cynder!! They are after our pup!!' He thought as he was beginning to panic now. "Is there a quick way to catch up with them??" He asked. "yes... but first... you might want to remember who I am... let me try to remind you..."

3 years ago.

Spyro and Cynder were walking together... nuzzling and kissing... suddenly a huge explosion happened a few miles away from them. They ran to the crater and saw a badly injured human near the crater... Cynder walked up to the hurt human. "This is the first time I have ever come near a human before... are they really bad? Like Ignitus said?" She asked her mate... Spyro looked at the human. "He seems defensless..." Spyro said... he put his ear up to the humans neck. "And hes got a weak pulse..." He said... "Lets help him." Cynder said. "Are you out of your mind?? Do you know how dangerous humans are?? They almost killed us all off!! Are you really that foolish?" Spyro asked. "I just want to help him... somethings telling me that he could help us in the future..." Cynder said.. "Now that you mention it... I have that same feeling... Lets carrying him to the forest and make a den for him... then we can get some medience and see if we can help him recover." Spyro said... Cynders eyes widened. "Are you sure you want to do this? Right after that long speech about how bad humans are?" Cynder asked.. "Yes I am sure... just like you said... somethings tell me also he will help us in the future." He said... as he picked the human up with Cynder and got him into the forest.

1 day later.

Spyro just finished training with Cynder... "Cynder!" He whispered. "We should check on the human... to make sure nothing attacked him." Spyro whispered to Cynder... who replied with a nod. They both dashed out of the temple and headed toward the den they made for the human.

The human has awakened... he looks around. "Where am I? And why is there sticks and leaves all over me... uuhh... my back feels like 1000 needles have gone through it... ow..." He said... Spyro and Cynder were a bit away and saw that the human is awake now... "We did a good job..." Cynder said smiling and nuzzling her mate... "Well... not good enough.. he can't walk or move..." Spyro pointed out and Cynder replied with a sigh... "I guess your right... but how are we gonna help him now? Hes awake... should we go and see hi... Spyro!!" She whispered as Spyro was slowly walking up to the human... the human turned his head and he was looking right directly at Spyro who yelped and jumped into some bushes... the human sighed... Cynder slowly walked up to the human... sniffing and backing off a bit. The human just looked at this black dragoness and saw that she was more curious and not as cautious as her purple dragon friend. "Are... you feeling better?" She asked him as she stood a few feet away... just in case this human was dangerous. "Yes... is it thanks to you and your friend in the bush?" The human asked. "Yes... we found you near death... but we saved you and tried our best to help you recover." Cynder explained... the human smiled and nodded. "Thank you for helping me... was there anything else left behind when I crashed?" The human asked. "Nope... only you were there..." She said... and the human sighed... "Why? is there a problem?" Cynder asked... "Yes.. there is... without a space ship... I can't get back home..." He responed... Cynder looked confused. "S-pac-e s-hup? whats a space shup?" She asked... "Its a machine that helps us travel through space and helps us guard all the planets from powerful evil." The human explained... Soon a loud roar was heard which made Spyro jump out of the bushes... "Sounds like your family is calling you... you better go..." The human told Cynder... who nodded... before she dashed off.. "I never got your name." She said... "Alex... yours?" Alex responded. "My name is Cynder and the doopy purple dragon is spyro. I hope you can get better soon!" She said smiling as she ran off. Alex smiled "Kids... But I am glad those dragons helped me... otherwise I would be dead right now..." He thought

The next day.

Spyro and Cynder finished their training again... they dashed off and was about to enter the forest when suddenly something smashed into Spyro and caused him to smash into the wall and was holding him against the wall... Cynder roared and charged at the beast... only to be blasted away from it. "Le...leave... my mate... alone!!" She roared weakly at the creature. "Never... his head will do fine as a trophy!" The creature cockly said... "No! Don't kill him!! Take me instead!!" She desperiatly pleaded. "No can do... the legendary purple dragons head is all I want... Now its time you entered the dream world... forever!!" He screamed as he raised his sword up in a fashion to behead spyro. "NNNOOOOOO!!" She screamed as the sword came down...


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Memory Finally Returned

Cynder closed her eyes in tears as she knew her love was going to die... suddenly a bang sound was made and the creatures sword was sent flying and smashed into the ground... Spyro finally got ahold of himself and threw the creature off of him. He hissed and growled... he looked and saw Alex there with a gun in his hand! "You dare try to harm these 2 dragons and you'll meet your end demon!!" Alex snapped at the creature. The demon laughed. "Not even you could kill me human... no..." He was saying but Alex interupted him. "All demons say the same thing... but they can never withstand a half-breeds power now can they?" Alex said.. as he slowly lifted a crystal up... "TIME CRYSTAL POWER!!" He screamed as the crystal began glowing rainbow. His body erupts in scales and wings burst out of his back... a crystal symbol appears on his forehead and he is holding a sword now.

"THIS CANNOT BE!!" The demon screamed... he grabbed his sword and charged at Alex... Alex blocked the attack. Then they went into sword frenzy fight. Clashing and smashing their weapons against each others weapons

Meanwhile in the temple.

Volteer was just taking his normal walk when he saw a human fighting a demon. He ran back into the temple to warn the others. "Wheres Spyro?? Wheres Cynder??" Ignitus asked. "They should be in their rooms." Cyril said "I'll go and check up on them... you go to the human and creature and try to stop them." Volteer said as he dashed off... the other 3 guardains went to the human.

Back with Cynder and Spyro

As Alex fought he stayed infront of Cynder and Spyro. "Alex! Your still hurt! Please back down!" Cynde said. "No... its time I payed my dept to you two." Alex said... as his sword kept on smashing against the demons sword. Alex kept on batttling and fighting... protecting both Cynder and Spyro from this menance. Soon the demon was getting furious. He smashed his sword into Alexs sword and sliced him in the side... Alex immedately was on one knee holding the reopened wound. "It seems that we did more damage to you then we expected, it doesn't matter anyways... you'll die.. along with that purple dragon..." The demon said laughing he sent a beam which turned into a spear and headed toward both Spyro and Cynder. Alex immedately jumped up and took the hit for them... more blood went onto the ground. A loud roar filled the air and Ignitus, Cyril and Terrador jumped infront of Alex... in a protective manner, "Human... you protected both these dragons... even though they were supposed to be you..." Ignitus was about to say but Alex interupted. "Some humans are evil... but those who fight for those they care about and protect them... that is the type of human I am... I'm not even full human... but that doesn't matter... What matters is sending this demon back to its home" Alex said as he got up... holding the sword he charged forward. "PATHITIC HALF-BREED!!" The demon screeched as it launched a beam at Alex who rolled forward and dodged the hit... using his foot he sent the demon upward and jumped into the air.. using his wings he began kicking the crap out of the demon. The demon teleported and began charging a very powerful evil beam and shot it at Spyro and Cynder. Alex got infront of them... and shot a powerful light beam at the dark beam... they both smashed into eachother half-way... causing the ground to quake a bit as the 2 oppisote elements smashed into one another. Blood on the ground around Alex... he stayed there... holding the beam off... the ground continued to quake... "CRYSTALS OF EVOLUTION!! COME FORTH!! HELP ME DESTORY THIS MENANCE THAT WISHES TO INDANGER THOSE I CARE ABOUT!!" Alex screamed as suddenly 7 crystals appeared... each bearing an element... Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Lightening, Darkness and Light. The crystals began flying around Alex, his body began glowing Red, then blue, then green, the brown, then yellow, then black, then white and then he began glowing rainbow. Armour then began appearing on his body, glowing rainbow and pulsing with pure light enegry. "This power?!" Ignitus exclaimed. "Could it be? That he..." Cyril trailled off... "Is the legendary Time Warrior??" Terrador said in shock. Alexs eyes were now dragon shaped.

To protect those I love and care about... I'll use the ultimate power!! Given to me by my ancestors... the dragon draconium cannon!!

"FIRE, WATER, WIND, EARTH, LIGHTENING, DARKNESS, LIGHT!! COMBINE AS ONE!!" Alex cried out as all the crystals merged with Alexs arm.

"DRAGON DRACONIUM CANNON!!" Alex screamed as his arm changed into a cannon and blasted pure draconium at the demon. The beam the demon was firing was completely ingulfed by the rainbow glowing beam

"NO WAY!! THIS CANNOT BE!! AAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The demon screeched as it was completely vapourized

Alex panted as the crystals unmerged from his arm... Alex collapsed. "Alex!! Ale...x... A...l...e...x..." Cynder said as her voice slowly disappeared... Everything blacked out for Alex.

A few days later.

Spyro and Cynder stood at a door... waiting... Ignitus came out of the room... "how is he?" Spyro asked... "Hes better then he was before... how did you find him?" Ignitus asked Spyro... "Well... long story short... you remember that explosion a few days ago?" Spyro asked. "Yes what of it?" Ignitus replied. "Well... Alex was beside that huge hole... hurt really badly... he would have died if we didn't take him into the forest and helped him recover." Spyro said... Cynder nodded her head. "Its the truth..." She told Ignitus. "A few more hrs and he should be awake." Volteer said as he came out of the room... with Cyril and Terrador beside him. Spyro went up to the door... but Ignitus used his tail to stop him. "Leave him be for awhile... with those major wounds... he could die... if he moved." Ignitus said... "Me and the other guardains are going to discuss what to do with him once hes fully recovered..." Ignitus said. "Don't get rid of him!! He saved all of us! If that creature stayed alive... all of us would have been dead by now!" Spyro exclaimed... The guardains looked at one another... and they knew it was true... with a monster with that much strength... it would only take it12 hrs to completely wipe out all dragon kind.

A few more days.

Spyro and Cynder fell asleep outside of the room again... waiting for when he would move...

Alex just sighed... "I don't want to do this to them... But if I don't leave... the dragon I am taking care of could be in danger... along with his mate..." He thought as he slowly got up and used a white draconium mag magik spell to heal his wounds fully... "I am sorry... Spyro... Cynder... but its time for me to go... I hope you can remember who I am... in 3 years..." He thought as he left a note... it read as this.

Dear Spyro, Cynder, and the other guardains

Thank you so much for helping me... I am very grateful for it... but its time for me to leave.. I have a family to take care of... dragons to train... and people to protect... I am sorry that we couldn't get to know eachother more... but I need to get off this planet and move to my home planet... I am so sorry...

Your Brother and Best Friend

Alex Herns

Cynder broke into tears... as the letter was read to them... "He... just upped and left..." Spyro said. "See I told you all the humans were alike! I bet now hes going to bring him kin here to kill us al..." Volteer was saying but Cynder rudely intrupted him "SHUT UP!! ALEX IS NOT LIKE THAT!! HE... he... he protected us all... HE WOULDN'T BRING HARM TO US!!" She screamed as tears came out of her eyes and she dashed off... "Now look what your mouth has done Volteer!" Ignitus scolded Volteer. "But.. but..." Volteer was saying but was intrupted by Cyril. "Not another word! All your mouth is doing is causing trouble!" Cyril said coldly toward Volteer "I am in agreement with Cyril, clamp that maw of yours Volteer!" Terrador snapped at Volteer

Cynder ran and ran... she stopped and was at a river.. tears coming out of her eyes... "That volteer... he doesn't understand anything... he..." She trailed off again.. Spyro came from behind her.. and wrapped his wing around her. "its ok.." He said pulling her closer to him... her tears running down her face... she stood there.. under Spyros wing... her head rubbing against his. "I... hope we can see him again..." Spyro said... Cynder looked up at his face. "So do I... he treated us like family..." Cynder said...

Back to Present.

As the flash back occured... Spyro began remembering everything... He opened his eyes... and smiled... "Your back... I just wish Cynder could see you right now..." he said with tears in his eyes... "Its ok.. We'll get her back... I promise you this... You both were like siblings to me... and you both will always be like that." Alex said smiling as Spyro smiled as well...


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Journey To Space

The guardains came into the room. "Alex... what are we gonna do about Cynder?" Cyril asked. "We? Only me and Spyro are going after her, You guys need to be here to hold the fort and to protect this place as well. If all of you go... whos gonna stop the dark masters minions from taking control of this place?" Alex asked... they stopped... realizing he was pointing out the truth. Ignitus sighed. "You win on this matter, just becareful spyro." He said to Spyro who nodded. Then Alex and Spyro walked out of the temple. "How are we gonna chase them down and get Cynder back??" Spyro asked "Easy. Matthew?" he said into his comm. "Yes?" A human voice responded. "Beam us aboard the ship." Alex said. "Roger beaming now!" Matthew said as a white light teleported both Spyro and Alex aboard the ship. Alex walked into the command center with Spyro beside him. "Whoa!" He said looking around... as he saw hundreds of humans working and having information about lots of planets... "This is the Signas, the most powerful earthling ship, its used to protect the planets that are in need of protection... David? Do you got any readings on where they could have taken Cynder?" Alex asked a human. "We are analazing the data now... it seems that another dark enegry is with them too.. its not a demon or even satanicas reading... its a lifeform from the dragon realms world..." David said.. "Wait... how strong is the dark enegry?" Spyro asked... "Pretty strong..." David replied "No... its the dark master! He should be dead!"

Very far away from the signas.

"You!! You should be dead!! How are you alive??" Cynder asked in anger. "Simple... these demons used the power of hell to revive me... so now I serve them... I was the one who told them of your pregnancy... and of the prophecy." The dark master replied. "Once you give birth, they will take your pup away... and kill you." He said as he laughed and walked away... Cynder slumped down... her eyes showing a huge amount of fear... she put her paws on her pregnant belly... tears coming out of eyes...

Back with the signas.

"Track that enegry!" Alex said. "On the double!" One human said as they began tracking the dark masters enegry signature. "We found it!!" One human exclaimed. "Hes on a huge space station fortress! And Cynders there too!!" Another exclaimed... "How sure are you?" Alex asked... "1000 postive!" The human replied, Alex nodded his head. "Let go then! Set our course for that Space station!!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex VS Dark Master!

Spyro watched in amazement as the stars seemed to be shooting stars now as the space ship went into warp speed. In a matter of moments they were at the space station... but a few miles away. "Why aren't we close to that space station?" Spyro asked. "Because its a war space station... if we got to close.. they would be able to kill us... Activate the shields." Alex said as a human flicked a button and a picture of the ship and green dots began going around it. "Shields activated! Plasma Cannons online! Torpedos Online! All weapons are functional and fully operational!" One human said. "Well? What are you waiting for? CHARGE!!"

Meanwhile on the space station...

Cynder was laying down... wishing she was at the dragon temple istead of being in the cage she was in... suddenly huge explosions rocked the space station. "ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!! THE SIGNAS HAS APPEARED!! THEY HAVE FOLLOWED US FROM THE DRAGON REALMS!!" A voice screamed all over the space station as demons ran frankticly getting to their battle stations. "Spyro!!" Cynder thought smiling.

"Spyro! Follow me! We are gonna board that space station!" Alex said as he dashed out with Spyro right behind him.. "How are we gonna board that space station?" Spyro asked. "Through a small fighter ship." Alex said... as they passed a window spyro looked out quickly to see smaller ships fighting small ships.

"FIRE THE PLASMA GUN!!" A human screamed. "Charging... FIRE!!" A human hit a button and a huge green beam came out and smashed into the wall of the space station. "Watch where you are firing!! Remember we have a cilivian aboard the space station!" Alex said through his comm as he jumped into a ship with spyro. He then got the ship to fly into the space stations mini ship boarding area. "Get to the prisioner and stop any who try to take her away!!" A voice called through the space station. "Spyro... You go after Cynder... I'll hunt down the dark master." Alex said... spyro nodded and jumped out of the ship and dashed off... Alex jumped out and dashed the opposite way.

Spyro saw Cynder and roared in happiness.. Cynder roared back and had her paw on his. "Spyro... they are after our child! Please help me out of here!" She said... Spyro nodded and was about to break down the cage door but a negative enegry smashed into Spyro... he got up and looked at his attacker... it is the Dark Master! "So... you think you can stop us?" He asked. "You bet I can! I stopped you before! I can stop you again!" Spyro hissed. "Not this time purple dragon... not this time... with this crystal I hold in my hand... my powers will be tripled!" He screamed as he absorped the crystal and his enegrys were tripled!! "Foolish purple dragon, I'll finish what I started in the dragon realms!" He yelled as he began blasted an firing beams at Spyro... who managed to dodge a few of them... but he was then getting hit heavily. He was now on the ground... blood around him... He tried to get up... but his body wouldn't respond... he weakly looked up to see the dark master charged a beam... "This is your end... what?!" He exclaimed as huge white beam smashed into the dark master... sending him flying... Alex came out of the shadows... he walked up to spyro and healed him. "You get Cynder... and get out of here... I'll take care of him." Alex said and spyro nodded... he charged and broke down the door and got Cynder to follow him.

"So now they are gone... I will unleash all my powers on you!!" He roared as several beams of darkness came at Alex... who dodged them easily. "What?? STAY STILL AND DIE!!" The dark master roared as he sent more beams at Alex who still dodged them easily.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The Dark Masters Last Stand

Alex charged forward at the dark master... he jumped and tried to kick him but the dark master teleported out of the way. Alex then tried several times to smash the dark master but with no avail. The dark master appeared behind Alex and fired a beam at him which impacted and sended him flying into the wall.

Spyro finally got Cynder into a space ship.. "Don't worry.. I'll be right behind you... go... I have to help Alex." He said as Cynders ship flew off and spyro ran back into the station. He saw the battle happening between Alex and the dark master, he was amazed at how Alex kept up with the dark master... dodging back and forth from the beams the dark master shot at him. Then they both suddenly disappeared.. he could hear metal smashing against metal. 'how fast are they moving??' Spyro thought as all he saw was flashs of sword and constent shockwaves coming from the attacks. Alex and the dark master were at a stand still. The dark master saw Spyro, he blasted Alex and fired a beam which turned into a spear and headed toward spyros way. Alex jumped up standing infront of Spyro. "CRYSTAL OF LIGHT! COME FORTH! GIVE ME YOUR ULTIMATE POWER!!" Alex screamed as a crystal suddenly appeared and entered Alex... his body began surging with powerful enegry. His body erupted in scales, and he floated there. The dark master glared... he began charging a huge death beam and fired it at Alex. He stood there. holding both hands in cup formation... as the beam smashing into his hands... as a beam of light came out of his hands. It pushed back the dark masters beam... the windows smashed and shattered as the enegry of light and darkness pummelled against one another... parts of the station began breaking up and flying into the wall.. some of the floor broke apart and smashed into the walls as well.

"You are only human! You have no power against me!" The dark master roared. "We shall see... as long as you wield the demonic crystal I will stand against it... and FINISH THE WAR THEY BEGAN!!" Alex screamed as the beams still collided. A purple paw lightly laided down on Alexs arm. "You are not alone, we are all beside you on stoping this creatures and him!" Spyro said smiling at Alex and glaring at the dark master. "No! You both will not stop me! I will not be killed!" The dark master screamed. "CRYSTALS OF FIRE, ICE, EARTH, WIND, LIGHTNING, AND DARKNESS!! COME FORTH!!" Alex screamed as the elemental crystals came down and floated around both Alex and Spyro. A crystal symbol appeared on Alexs forehead as the same symbol appeared on Spyros paw which is on Alexs arm.

'T...Those marked... by the evolution warrior...' A voice emitted, 'Are those who... can stop... the... demon horde!' a mysterious voice said

As Spyro combined his powers with Alex... the beam kept on smashing against the dark masters beam... it slowly began pushing his beam back a bit... slowly... but surely... The dark master enhanced his powers and the beam began pushing the light beam back... 'No... I cannot lose here... I have a family to protect... people to watch over... friends to protect!!' Alex thought as the crystals began flying around his hands... suddenly a surge of enegry flowed into Alexs hand. He smiled. "THIS IS YOUR END!!" He screamed as his hands turned into a cannon.

"DRAGON DRACONIUM CANNON!!" He screamed as a pure concentrated enegry flowed into the cannon... spyro began putting his purple dragon powers into it as well.

The cannon blasted a huge rainbow coloured beam which bashed against the dark masters beam and then engulfed it... "NNOOOOO!!" He screamed as the beam smashing into his hand making his body completely turned to dust.

--

SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED! EVACUTE IMMEDATELY!!

SELF-DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED!! EVACUTE IMMEDATELY!!

--

"Does this always happen...?" Spyro asked weakly as he fell on his side and is knocked out.. the fight completely drained him of his enegry. Alex walked up to him and picked him up and ran too the space stations habour. As he ran fire exploded out of the walls.. almost hitting him... a huge fire wall appeared from behind him as it slowly crept up to Alex... he ran as fast as he could. He got spyro and himself into a ship. He began working at the controls... "Come on! Work dammit!!"

--

As Cynder watched the place explode from the signas window, she became very fearful for Spyro. The whole station exploded. "NNNNOOOOOO!!" She screamed as tears came out of her eyes...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A Lucky Escape

Cynder slumped down on her belly... tears flowing out of her eyes...Spyro and Alex were dead... and there was nothing she could do about it... she walked into the command room... her tail dragging against the ground... "Don't worry.. I bet they escaped in time." A human said to Cynder... who didn't even glance up... she walked to the window... as more tears came out. Suddenly a static sound came from the radio... and a voice that made Cynder jolt her head up. "S... si... Signas do you copy?" The voice said... a few people came to the radio... Cynder pushed the humans back. "How do you work this?" She asked. "Place your paw around this thing and press and hold the button down." One human said as he lifted the a communcator to her... "Hello?? Signas do you copy at all?" The voice came again. "Y..Yes we do... who is this?" She asked. "Well its about time Cynder, its me Alex! Spyros beside me sleeping." Alex radioed and Cynder smiled and her eyes widened. "Really?! Hes there?!" She asked. "Yes he is... just sleeping... your mate snores when he sleeps... you know that don't you?" Alex said, Cynder giggled. "Yes he does... where are you?" She asked. "Look out the window." Alex responded... Cynder dashed to the window and saw a small ship floating there... Alex at the pilot seating waving. "Now open the hatch so I can board the signas." Alex said "Roger that opening hatch!" A human said as the hatch is opened and his space ship boarded the signas. Alex got out of the ship with Spyro in his arms... fast asleep. He carried Spyro to a room with Cynder right behind him.

Spyro slowly opened his eyes to see Cynder looking right at him. "Cynder..." He said smiling... as Cynder kisses him on the lips. "I am so glad you are safe.." She said... Alex came through the door. "Well... you guys can go home now... you no longer need to stay in this fight... this is between us humans and those demons... the dark master is finally dead... and your realms are freed from him forever now." Alex said... Cynder nodded and looked at Spyro. "And its close to the time for our little ones to be born." She said to him nuzzling her...

They were both taking to the teleporter room. "Becareful you two." Alex said, Cynder and Spyro nodded. "You too old friend." Spyro said as they were teleported back.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dragon Realms Under Attack Again!!

As they kept heavy readings on the dragon realms now.. there were no distrubance... but alot of demon readings were coming from the dragon booster world. Alex was already down there cleaning up the demons. "Your doing good Boonoo! Your fighting abilities are getting better!" Alex said to a white furred dragon of legend. Who smiled. "Thanks, but we should concentrate on the demons rather then speaking." She said and Alex nodded. "Right!" He said as he slashed a few more demons in half. A black draconium male dragon similar to Decepshun but with Coershuns colours bounced on a demon that was about to attack Boonoo and snapped its head off. "You better be more careful my mate." He said to Boonoo. She magged blasted a demon behind this male dragon. "You too Banny." She said to the dragon. He smiled. "Banshun behind you!" Alex exclaimed as he threw a knife which entered the demons throat and made the demon fall back.. dead. "Thanks dad." He said. "Why do you always call Alex, dad?" She asked him. "Because he saved me when I almost died... if he hadn't done that... and protected me from these creatures and the wraiths and Word Paynn, I wouldn't be with you and have 3 pups with you." He said to Boonoo. She giggled. "What ever flows my handsome mate." She said. He smiled "True enough my white angel." He said nuzzling her. The demons slowly disappeared. "Good... they are gone now."

--

"Does the half-breed expect anything?" A voice asked. "No... nothing at all... hehehehe... have you finally tracked down that gold furred pup?" Another voice asked. "No.. we can't get a lock on him..." The voice replied... "Damn... then we got no choice but to target that purple runt from the dragon realms." The other voice said.

--

"Alex come in!" A voice said from the communcator. "The dragon realms are under attack again! This time they are trying to kill Spyro!! Hurry back to the signas!" The voice said. "ok.. beam up me... and which one of you 2 wish to come along with me this time?" He asked Banshun looked at Boonoo and she looked at Banshun... "Banny.. you sit this one out, I haven't been in space for such a long time..." She said... Banshun smiled and nodded. "Ok, I'll watch over our pups, you becareful ok?" He asked as he nuzzled Boonoo before she and Alex disappeared in a white light.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Demon Satanica

Spyro smashed into a wall.. he weakly got up and was picked up by his neck and throwen at a different wall. He smashed right through and his body skid across the ground... he tried to get up but his body wouldn't respond. Cynder had already fled because Spyro told her too.. and to take the eggs with her. He was thrown into the statue that was there... his body was lifeless now. The demon picked him up... an enegry ball charging in his hand. "This is your end... now die!" He said but a beam from no where smashed into him making him drop spyro. Alex charged forward and smashed into the demon... Boonoo ran up and picked spyro up by his neck and dashed off... she used Curagconium to heal spyro... he weakly looked up and saw Boonoo.. "Who...are you?" He weakly asked. "Don't worry... your safe, Alex is taking care of the demon."

Alex clashed several times into the demon. The demon stood there as Alex landed on the ground ready for anything. "Why do you always stand in my way half-breed?" The demon asked. "Because.. Satanica, you are the only demon that takes pleasure in causing others suffering. Worse then your fellow demons, and you don't deserve to get away with it!" He said... Satanica laughed. "You really think you can stop me this time? ... I'll let you and that runt get away this time... but the next time I come... his head will be my trophy!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Satanica laughed as he teleported out of the realm.

Alex sighed and walked over to Spyro. "Alex... who is she?" Spyro weakly asked. "Her name is Boonoo. She comes from my world, shes a great fighter and good at healing spells. Wheres Cynder?" Alex asked... "Hi..hiding... and protecting our eggs..." Spyro said... "How many?" He asked. "3..." Spyro said before falling asleep. "Hes worn out and hurt..." Boonoo said... "I'll find Cynder... you watch over him." Alex said and Boonoo nodded. Alex left and entered the forest... he walked around... "Cynder!" He called out... walking around. "Cynder!!" He called out again. A pair of greens eyes watched Alex... "Cynder!!" He called out... running off to find her... The eyes followed him... they stopped at a bush and continued to watch Alex... who just sighed and rubbed his wings... The eyes emerged from the bush and it was Cynder who is watching him! She is being cautious because of the fact that Alex could be a shadow that could clone itself exately like their victims... "A..Alex.?" She asked... being cautious.. Alex turned around and smiled and ran up to her... stroking the side of her face. "I am glad I found you... Spyros been hurt pretty bad." Alex said... Cynders eyes widen and she was about to dash off... but Alex stopped her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked her... Cynder stopped realizing what he was talking about. "Stay here... I'll be back in a second." She said as she dashed off, in a few moments she was back. 1 egg in her maw... while the others were held in her both of her wings. "Need help?" Alex asked Cynder shook her head. "No... I'll carry them myself!" She said in a tone which almost sounded like hissing. "Ok. I'll have to defend you then..." Alex said.. but Cynder shook her head. "I can do that too!" She said in the same tone. "No you can't. Your maw is protecting one egg, so your can't use your breath attacks, and your wings is protecting the other 2, if you were to attack... the ones in your wing would fall out and break against the ground." Alex pointed out... Cynder shook her head... but she knew he was telling the truth, it was almost like her motherly instinct was trying to control her. "If you continue to shake your head like that the egg in your maw is going to be thrown away." Alex told her.. she stopped immedately. "I know how to care for young Cynder. I have cared for those who don't have a home and those whos parents were killed when they were an egg. I have one dragon at home... naturally blind... can't see anything.. he would have died if me and a friend hadn't found me and cared for his injuries and wounds." Alex told her, as they walked together... Cynder looked around... she knew she could trust him... after all, he did risk his life to save her and Spyro... she sighed "Alex... could you carry one of the eggs?" She asked... Alex looked at her. "Which one?" He asked. "The one in my right wing please." She asked... Alex held his hands out for the egg to slowly enter. The egg was black with purple lightning bolts on it. She streched her wing... she held out her wing and Alex placed the egg back into her wing... "Other one please." She asked Alex held out his hands again... and the egg rolled into his hand... this one was purple with yellow stripes on it. She stretched her wing and Alex placed the egg back. "Does that feel better?" Alex asked her... she nodded. "Thanks." She said as they walked up to the dragon temple. She lightly placed the eggs near her nest and saw Spyro with a female dragon... she felt hurt... "Cynder!" Alex exclaimed running up to her... seeing Spyro with Boonoo. "Don't worry... that female dragon already has a mate... shes just tending to Spyros wounds..." He told her... she shook her head... "Alex!" A voice called out from outside the temple... Boonoo regonized that voice. "Banshun!" She said rushing out and bouncing on Banshun... nuzzling and kissing him. The black draconium male dragon chuckled. Cynder saw this... and felt better.. knowing that this female has a mate... and wouldn't take hers away... she felt horrible doubting Spyro, she walked up to him... and nuzzled Spyro.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Joining Forces!

Everyone gathered up in the dragon temple. "It seems that the demons are not done yet, it is obvious now they are targetting this world greatly." Alex told everyone... "Why would they do this? What have we done to them?" Volteer asked... Alex sighed... "Its a long story... a very long story... do you guys wish to hear it?" Alex asked... "Yes, go on... we need to know about this new enemy... and what their goals are." Ignitus said. Alex nods "You all know that there are indiffently different worlds out there, but one world is connected to them all... its called Earth. This planet has fought against the demons for so long now it is as if the war will never end... but at one point... an Earthling stood up... to stop the destructive powers of the Void." Alex said... "The Void!?" Volteer exclaimed. "Do you know anything about this?" Cyril asked... "Not Much.. I just finished translating some ancient tablets... its spoke of this void... and how it almost annilated everything... a demon by the name of Satanica gained the powers of the void... but was englufed by its destructive powers... the tablet says nothing more then just that." Volteer said... "What hold on a second!" Sparks said appearing out of no where... "So.. you finally decided to show up?" Spyro asked. "Well, sorry but I got lost on the way here... but never mind that... that demon that attacked you Spyro... what was his name?" Sparks asked.. Spyro shook his head... "I don't know..." He said... "Satanica." Alex responded. "What?!" Terrador exclaimed. "But he was killed by the void!!" Volteer exclaimed. "He died! It says so in these tablets!" Alex shook his head. "What the tablets never said was after the void almost killed all life... a sole earthling stood up sacraficing himself to seal up the void... which in end freed Satanica... and now hes obessed with killing those who this earthling cares about." Alex told them. "A few years back he revived the void once again... and that same earthling appeared out of no where and stopped the void... killing himself in the process." Alex told them. "We need to speak about this.. alone." Ignitus said.. Alex nodded and got Spyro and Cynder to come with him. Cynder laided down and had her body protecting the eggs. She is fiercely worried about her pups now. "Don't worry... everything will be fine... you'll see." Spyro said.. Cynder looked up with fear in her eyes... "I have to worry... with something as dangerous as the void out there... it... it..." She said with tears in her eyes. She couldn't finish her sentence, but Spyro totally understood what she was saying. "I will protect our pups Cynder... our newborns will not be in harms way, I promise you this." He told her. Ignitus appeared at the door. "We're ready for you." He said. Spyro, Cynder and Alex walked into the chamber where the guardains are. "Spyro... Alex... our hopes lie on the both of you..." Ignitus said.. "Don't forget us!" A voice said as Boonoo appeared with Banshun beside her. "We are fighting beside Alex, we won't stop until the void is vanquished." Boonoo said as she walked up to Alex and was on his left side... while Banshun was on his right. "I'll follow both my mate and my step-father to the depths of hell to protect my pups from the power of the void." Banshun said, Spyro nodded in agreement with Banshun... "And I'll follow my purple dragon to hell as well... to stop this power." Cynder said standing beside Spyro.. "But... what about our pups?" He asked her.. "Spyro.. our eggs are safe, Ignitus will watch them for us... and protect them." She told him and Spyro looked at Ignitus who nodded.

"Lets go then." Alex said... "We have some demon ass to kill!" he said as they were beamed into the signas.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Return Of Dark Alex

WARNING!! WARNING!!

GRAPHIC SCENES OF MUTATION WITH BLOOD AND GORE IN THIS CHAPTER!! IF YOU HAVE A WEAK STOMACH AND CAN'T HANDLE GORE AND BLOOD SCENES. THEN GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF HERE.

A solo demon walked into a graveyard... he looked at a certain grave. "You.. the dark Alex... the one who could make us win... arise!" It roared as the ground shook violently and a skeleton bursted out of the ground... skin coming out of the bones, blood began flowing around the bones as organs began appearing inside the torso. Soon blood flowed around it and the skin covered the organs and blood. Soon eyes appeared in its eye sockets. A flash of pure negative enegry blinding the demon as it covered its eyes for the moment... it then uncovered them and saw the being he had been seeking... fully revived. The eyelids slowly came open... and black eyes with purple pupils showed... "How..." The creature spoke. "Dark Alex, I revived you. So you could help... urk..." It tried to speak again, but found it had no voice. Then its body began to decay, its skin and organs were gone. "Thank you for letting me use your vital organs for my revival." Dark Alex said. The demon then turned into bones and then into ash. "Hahaha! Fool, now that I am back... I can finally finish what I started before that damned half-breed interfered! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Dark Alex laughed evilly.

--

Spyro yawned and climbed out of the bed he made in the ship, Cynder is still fast asleep and is in the same bed he was in. He looked to see if he woke her up, but she slept peacefully. He silently walked up to her and kissed her on the top of her head... a huge grin came across her face as she slept.

--

Ignutis looked after the eggs... he was near the pool of visions... but suddenly the pool turned pitch black. "What?!" He said looking at the pool... and then returned back to normal colour. "What just happened?" He thought.. then he felt a strong evil. "Something powerfully evil... has be revived. Alot stronger then the dark master, or any evil spyro and Cynder has faced..."

--

Volteer looked at the stones... he then came across one stone... it showed a human... with zombies and monsters behind it... the human looked alot like Alex... he began translating the stone.

--

At time... when the worlds were covered in darkness and evil... a monster who could copy a form of the most powerful being came, he was know as a Doppelganger... he clashed against a half-breed.. and copied that half-breeds form... becoming The Dark Half-Breed. His powers equalled that to of the half-breeds... but in the end... the half-breed managed to destory the doppelganger and seal its bones in a graveyard. All demons and humans feared this creature... and vowed to never revive it, if revived he would carry out what he had started, to create his empire that he desired.

--

Banshun woke up with Boonoo curled right up against his side, he felt a surge of dark enegry. It was the same enegry as Alexs, but was evil. He got up and Boonoo shot her head up. "Something wrong Banny?" She asked. Banshun sighed. "Hes back... Dark Alex is back." He told her. "WHAT?! No demon or earthling would be foolish enough to revive him! All beings of the galaxy know that if he is revived then he will destory everything." She said, "And I can feel his enegry as well Banny, I know you are telling the truth." She told him, "Hes going to target us, we are the closest dragons to Alexs heart, he wants Alex to suffer, and hes going to use us. To make that happen..." Banshun said, "Lets tell Alex this, he needs to know that Dark Alex is back." Boonoo said and Banshun nodded in agreement. They walked out and went to the command center.

--

Dark Alex stood in the graveyard and took an air in. "The air... stinks with peace... and Alex is still alive!! He should have died on that planet!! ARRGGHHH!!" He screamed as the whole graveyard was completely destroyed and turned to ash. The world he was on shook violently. "Damn those light crystals... they are reason he is still alive... and his pathitic father... Darien...hehehahahaha... it doesn't matter either way. I'll make him suffer, like he made me suffer in hell." Dark Alex laughed. "The time for my empire to revived is near, All I'll need is the dark crystal of hell, you shall suffer Alex... so greatly... suffer." Dark Alex laughed evilly as he flew off the planet and began looking for the dark crystals.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The First Battle Against Dark Alex.

As the Signas continued its voyage... a dark enegry flew at it.

On the signas

The ship went into full red alert.

--

WARNING!! UNIDENTIFIED EVIL ENEGRY NEAR!! ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, I REPEAT THIS IS NOT A DRILL. ALL HANDS TO BATTLE STATIONS!!

--

Soon explosions rocked the ship as a huge fight broke out. Wierd demons and monsters began pouring into the ship as the fighters on the ship tried to fight them off. Spyro breathed electracity and zapped a few of the demons while Cynder used her tail and claws to melee attack them. Banshun used his mag enegry and claws to fight along with Boonoo.

Then the source of that dark enegry flew in. "So, this is the signas? what a heep of machine and rubble." The creature said... Banshun took on close look at the attack... and stopped. "...Alex?" He asked. Boonoo was stunned with everyone else... "Why?" She asked. "I am not the real Alex, I am known as the Dark Alex." Dark Alex. "And I will turn you all to dust!" He said as huge beams came out of no where smashing into everyone. Alex was running as he slew a few demons... 'These markings... no... he can't be alive again! Who would be foolish enough to revive him?' Alex thought as he dashed.

Spyro was thrown into a wall... Cynder soon followed him crashing right into him. "Cynder... are you ok?" He weakly asked. "Yeah... but hes so powerful... nothing can hurt him... not even our powers combined could even touch him." She said... Banshun was thrown into a different wall and Boonoo crashed into him. "Damn... hes much more powerful now... dammit..." Banshun weakly said and Boonoo tried getting up but her legs wouldn't respond. "Damn... I can't move..." Boonoo said...

Dark Alex stood there laughing. "None of your lower-lifeforms could hurt me, my powers are supreme amongst others... the only one who could damage me... is that pathitic half-breed."

Dark Alex said soon a light beam smashed into him and Alex stood there. "You! You should still be dead!" Alex exclaimed. "Well thanks to one foolish demon I was able to come back to the land of the living." Dark Alex said laughing. "And only you know my real name... and how I fought before I copied you" He said. "Yes.. Doppelganger, I still remember you, still picking on the those who can't match up to your strength. You haven't change in 7 years at all." Alex said cooly and calmly. "And thats what makes you pathitic Doppelganger." He said. Doppelganger eyes dylated "No matter what you say, I was the only one ever to almost acheive my goal... but I have no time to waste on you, I only came by to tell you I am back, and this time you won't stop me!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Doppelganger laughed as it teleported and all the demons were teleported away.

A little while later

Alex is tending to Spyro and Cynders wounds... "You got alot of explaining to do." Cynder said and Alex nodded in response. "Who is Doppelganger? and how come he is like you?" Boonoo asked. Alex was about to say something but Banshun said it first. "Hes a special demon, one born every 2 thousand years, with the ability to copy others and to form their oppinonets body shape, power level, and personality... they are a rare demon which is coveted by many demons." Banshun said. "How...?" Boonoo asked. "He once went after me, since demons like putting bounties on certain beings of good and that fight for justice." He said. "Alex fought him to protect me, and when he realized he wasn't a match to Alexs power... he used his special ability..." Banshun said. "Full Copy." Alex said. "Thats excately what he said... and now he looks like me... has the same powers... and is trying to make me suffer great losses." Alex said... "Hes been after Banshuns life for some time now... but once he realized he could gain more then make me suffer... he started hunting the dark crystals, so he could build his empire. And watch millions of innocents suffer." Alex said "His power will always equal mine... I am sorry.. but I think you 2 should go back... so you won't get invovled... or hurt." Alex said to Spyro and Cynder... Spyro shook his head. "Like I said before Alex, we are all in this together.. the void... Doppelganger... the dark crystals... must all be stopped, so that peace can finally happen." Spyro said... Cynder smiled and nodded. "We are not letting you go and get yourself killed Alex, your family to us... and will always be family." She said to Alex smiling. Alex looked at them both... and smiled. "Thanxs." He said


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The First Victory Against Dark Alex

Dark Alex flew through space. 'Since the ones he cares about are near him... he isn't going to allow them to be hurt.......but........ there is still Beau and Eric, hehehe, time make Alex suffer MUHAHAHAHA!!" He laughed as he entered the atmosphere of the dragon booster world.

As Beau and Eric walked across a street.... Beau stoppped. "Whats wrong?" He asked.... "Be still young one.... somethings not right...." She said.... Suddenly someone was standing at the end of the street. "Alex?" She asked as she slowly walked up... but then back off.. "No... your not Alex.... your evil aura shows me that." Beau said hissing... "Yes I am Alex... but then again.. I am not.... I am Dark Alex..... and you are the only thing I need to bring Alex to his doom." Dark Alex said. "Over my dead body!" She hissed. "That can be arranged." He said and then disappeared. Suddenly she was smashed under the neck and thrown into the air. Dark Alex appeared from behind her and smashed her further into the air. He appeared above her and smashed her downward. She crashed into the ground.... she tried to get up..... but her body wouldn't respond. Dark Alex slowly walked up to her. Eric charged at Dark Alex. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!" He roared but was thrown into a wall by a beam from Dark Alex... knocking him out. "Stay out of my way mortal." Dark Alex hissed "ERIC!!!!!" Beau screamed her body glowed golden and then she turned into a human with a sword. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!!" She roared and charged at Dark Alex... this took him by surprise. She smashed him into the air and began teleporting around smashing Dark Alex around like a tennis ball. She then smashed him into the ground. He pummeled into the ground. Beau floated there.... Dark Alex flew out of the ground. "YOU BITCH!" He roared and charged... Beau readied her sword... but Dark Alex teleported and smashed her from behind. He grabbed her by the neck and began swinging her around making her smash into several walls. He then threw her into a wall which crumbled. Dark Alex bashed his hand into the rubble and picked her up... she was in dragon form now. A beam came out of his hand and threw her into another wall.

The signas approached The db world

"AHHH!!!" Alex screamed holding his chest..... "Whats wrong?" Spyro asked.. ".....Beau......" He said as he teleported.

Dark Alex picked her up by her neck again..... A powerful beam charged in his hand. "Goodbye... worthless dragon...." He said.... a beam smashed into him. He turned and saw Alex..... charging at him. He threw Beau at Alex.... Alex caught her but was then smashed in the belly by Dark Alex..... he dropped Beau and was thrown into the air.

"HOW MUCH LONGER????" Spyro roared. "Give us time!!! We can't speed this up!!! If we do... the atmosphere will destory the ship and us with it!!" A human screamed back at Spyro. "So... we just have to stand here and watch Alex die?!" Spyro roared... but suddenly a tail slapped Spyro. A shocked and dumbstruck look came across Spyros face as he looks and sees it was Cynder who slapped him. "Stop Spyro!! They are trying their hardest!" She hissed at him.... Spyro looked at her.... and hung his head in shame... "No.. I can teleport us there." Boonoo said... "Its part of my magik...." She said smiling as she teleported them to the surface.....

Alex was on one knee now... hurt really bad. Beaus body right behind him.... he is protecting Beau. Her eyes slowly open up.. to see Alex shielding her from the Dark Alexs attacks. Alex was thrown into a wall.... Dark Alex charged up a beam... "Goodbye... HALF-BREED!!!!" He roared "NNOO!!!!" Beau screamed as she jumped up and took the hit for Alex..... "BBBEEAUUU!!!!" Alex screamed as Beau body collided into a wall.... Alex ran up to her... her breathing was shallow.... and shakey.... He turned to Dark Alex... "Its only a matter of time before death takes her....... as death will take you as well..." He taunted Alex.... "No.. Death will only take you." He said, "Because Beau and I have a power of our own!!!! TRANSCONIUM!!!!!!" Alex screamed

Suddenly a new being stood infront of Dark Alex. A warrior clad in armour. "GOLD DRACONIUM WAVE BLAST!!!!" The being screamed as the enegry blasted Dark Alex and sent him flying, apart of his arm was blown off. "Dammit!! I'll be back!! And I'll get your daughter and your mate!!!" Dark Alex screamed as he flew off.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Spyro And Cynders Eggs Hatch!!

Alex untransformed and Beau now stood beside him. Her wounds fully healed from the transformation. "Dad.... I was worried about where you were..." Beau said and Alex smiled. "Alex?! ALEX!!!!" A blue female dragon cried out as she ran up to Alex and tackled him. "ALEXIS!!" Alex exclaimed as he hugged Alexis. "Who's she?" A voice asked as Spyro and Cynder appeared. "Shes my mate Spyro." Alex said. "MATE?!" Both Cynder and Spyro said at the same time looking at eachother. "Yes, shes my mate, after all I do have a dragon form to transform into." Alex said as he turned into his dragon form. "Whoa....." Spyro said as he marvelled at Alexs dragon form. He walked around Alex. "Oh! Your quite the hunk!" Cynder giggled. "Cynder!" Spyro exclaimed. "Don't worry Spyro. Hes already taken, and even if he wasn't, I am loyal to only one dragon and that dragon is you." Cynder said nuzzling Spyro. He sighed in relef.

"DADDY!!!!"

A voice cried out as 3 pups came to Alex and jumped on him. "Leza! Lera! Thorn!!" Alex exclaimed as he nuzzles the winged dragon hatchlings. "My children, were you good for mommy?" Alex asked and Thorn nodded. "Yep! We were good for mommy!" He exclaimed as he is on Alexs back. "Aw.... your children are adorable Alex." Cynder said smiling. "Who's she?" Alexis asked. "An old friend." Alex told Alexis. "........" Alexis didn't respond and Cynder got the hint and placed her muzzle against Spyros and kisses him. "Don't worry... Alexis right?" Cynder asked and Alexis nodded grimly "Don't worry. I got a mate." Cynder told Alexis who sighed in relief. "Huh?! You thought I was cheating on you?!" Alex exclaimed and Alexis nodded. "Alot of males are like that." She responded. "Don't worry. I would never cheat on my true love. Never." Alex said nuzzling her. "Really?" She asked and Alex nodded. "Really, really." He said kissing her. "Thorn, Lera and Leza, I want you to meet 2 dragons." Alex said as he got the pups to walk beside him.

"This is Spyro, your uncle and Cynder, your aunt." Alex said and Spyro and Cynders eyes widened and they looked at eachother. "Uncle?" She said to Spyro. "Aunt?" He said to Cynder...... they smiled and nodded together. "Yes we are your uncle and aunt." Cynder said and Spyro nodded. "Uncle... Spyro?" Thorn said looking at Spyro who nodded. "Aunt... Cynder?" Lera said looking at Cynder who nodded. "UNCLE SPYRO! AUNT CYNDER!" The pups all said and began running around Cynder and Spyro. Cynder giggled at this and Spyro chuckled. "Well, not that were offically an Uncle and Aunt.... mind telling us about how this came to be? You and Alexis that is, how you 2 got together and when did you both become parents." Spyro said. "Don't rush them Spyro." Cynder sculded him "They just got back together." Spyro looked at Cynder oddly. "Its ok.... Cynder?" Alexis asked and Cynder nodded. "Thats my name." She said "And this is Spyro, hero of the dragon realms." Cynder giggled and Spyro blushes up. "Not now about that." He said as his cheeks burned with the blush and Cynder giggled. "Well.. as I was saying, it happened awhile ago now... when we were pups we became engaged and became dragon-girl and dragon-boy. Its terms for Boyfriend and Girlfriend only in dragon ways. Eventually we parted but came back together eventually..... I had to sacarfice myself alot to free myself from the chains that bond me to my destiny... the last death I had to have was by Alexs hands........ he took it hard but in the end I came back as you see now and now we are together and nothing will seperate us." Alexis explained and Alex nuzzles her. "After the last death, I decided to claim her as mine and well, you know what would happen when a male wishes to claim their female mate." Alex said. Spyro and Cynder nodded in agreement with what Alex means. Alexis and Alex kiss and Thorn made a yuck sound. Spyro laughed and picked Lera up and nuzzles her.

Meanwhile in the Dragon Temple.

"Spyro! Come back to them temple!! And make haste!!"

Back in dragon city.

"Ignitus??" Spyro answered and found a warm feeling in his heart. "The eggs! They are about to hatch!" Spyro exclaimed excitedly and Cynder eyes wided and a smile came across her muzzle. "Boonoo!! Teleport us to the Dragon Temple!! Quickly!!" Spyro exclaimed and Boonoo nodded. "Let us all go." Alex said and Spyro nodded as Boonoo teleported everyone to The Dragon Temple.

They finally reached the temple and Ignitus stood proudly at the gate, waiting for them. "Hurry!"

They finally came to the room where all 3 eggs lay. The first one to get a crack in it was the black one with the purple lightning bolts.... soon the egg shattered and a pup version of Cynder but with Spyros purple colour for its underbelly squeeking as it tried to walk around. "Our first child.... and its a female." Cynder said as she brought the pup close to her and began nursing the pup. "What shall we name her?" Spyro asked.... but before that question could be answered the other eggs hatched...... the one with purple and yellow stripes turned out to be a pup version of Spyro.... but with gold hide and red underbelly. The egg that Alex didn't get a good look at was purple, Pure purple. It hatched and the pup looked like Cynder but with Spyros colours. "2 Females, 1 male." Spyro said with joy as he saw that Cynder got the hatchlings to stay with her as she nurses them. "I'm so happy Spyro..." Cynder said smiling at her mate. Spyro smiled as well.


End file.
